


Allien Felinoid

by Triskellion



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskellion/pseuds/Triskellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vulcans are descended from felines, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allien Felinoid

Title: Allien Felinoid  
Author: [](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://triskellion.livejournal.com/)**triskellion**  
Pairing(s): gen  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 589  
Disclaimer: It belongs to Gene Roddenberry first, Paramount second, and me not at all.  
Summary: Vulcans are descended from felines, right?  
Notes/Warnings: This is based on a prompt from [](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/). [Spock bonds with something like the spiky kitties (okay, they're called Hell Hounds, but they look and act more like big cats) from Chronicles of Riddick.](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/7030.html?thread=16202870#t16202870)

Spock was at the front of the away party when it stepped out of the brush. The two security ensigns stepped in front of the three scientists, who nervously took a step back. Kirk reached for his comm, but Spock waved for them to all stay quiet.

It was a large felinoid, or perhaps reptiloid. The skin was scaly and spiky along the hackles and spine, the legs long and claw tipped, but it was the head that really caught everyone's attention. The mobile ears were turned towards the away party, and the eyes, a pair of eerie and reflective orbs, seemed focused on Spock.

The party watched as Spock crouched down until his head was just above the felinoid's, his hands spread wide. The two beings cocked their heads in mirror poses. When the felinoid shuffled sideways, Spock moved the same way, keeping his body between the creature and the team. Slowly, second by nerve wracking second, Spock moved closer, cutting the space between them inch by inch until his sensitive, Vulcan hands reached out to lightly touch the felinoid's head.

Gasps echoed out behind him, but Spock ignored the sounds, and the creature only reacted with a slight twitch of its right ear. Neither Vulcan nor felinoid moved for several minutes. The frozen tableau was creepy, as everyone was waiting for the felinoid to attack, but also sweet, in a very man and his dog kind of way. For the most part, creepy won in everyone's mind.

Kirk looked to be seriously considering flipping his comm open and praying most of them could be beamed up before that thing killed them. But that would do nothing for Spock. The Vulcan was just too close. Fortunately, before Kirk could make a decision, Spock moved, stepping closer to the creature and scratching it between the ears. To everyone’s surprise, the felinoid's eyes slitted in a blissful look reminiscent of a Terran house cat.

“Spock?” Kirk asked softly, nervously.

“As long as you speak softly and move slowly, there will be no concern,” Spock replied. “We have come to an arrangement.”

“How does one come to an arrangement with something like that?” one of the security ensigns muttered quietly. Spock, however, had a Vulcan's hearing and heard the words just fine.

“Carefully,” Spock replied, a hint of smugness in his tone. “I believe you would call it a 'feline thing.'”

The team made another nervous shuffle when another felinoid stepped out of the brush. It paused, looking at the one who was still butting its head against Spock's hand, then stepped to the next nearest member of the away team, which happened to be Kirk, and butted its head against Kirk's hand.

“Umm,” Kirk muttered nervously.

“Lieutenant Uhura informed me you were quite familiar with animals,” Spock commented blandly, though if one knew what to look for there was laughter in his eyes.

“Farm animals,” Kirk corrected. It took him a moment to be convinced he wasn't going to lose his hand, but he settled in to scratching the felinoid behind the ears, especially once it started purring. “And I believe she told you she once accused me of being a hick who only screwed farm animals.”

“Ah, thank you for the clarification,” Spock replied, to the bemusement of the rest of the away team. However, it was the next line that made them the masters of the Enterprise gossip chain for a month. “Perhaps you should consider expanding your repertoire.”


End file.
